A life time to remember
by dark angle wings
Summary: Natalie is a plain type of girl, always wishing for more. She met Nate randomly by a willow tree. She doesn't know who he is or what he is. What about Zac, her best friend or more ? But is Zac who she thinks he is?"
1. Chapter 1

'm walking down the same baring street over and over waiting

'm walking down the same baring street over and over waiting. waiting for some thing to happen. anything at all when i went back up the towards the giant willow tree. when i see a teen guy sitting there looking up at the moon. i wounder what he doing there why he there. i go up to him. he doesn't look up but instead say"doesn't it look beautiful tonight the stars above us waiting for us. it's to bad""um yeah it is beautiful. what do you mean to bad?" then he turns his head. he is stunning.i pretty sure i shocked my self that i lost a brain cell or something causes I'm lost for words. good thing it his turn to talk. his his greenish blueish eyes look at me for monument i thought he smirked and say "never mind that I'm nate and you are?" "I'm Natalie nice to meet you. so what are you doing in the middle of the night?" i asked. He replied "i could ask you the same thing see as your walk up and down this street aimlessly night after night but i won't cause i none of my business but you might want to be careful at night there are people you should wacht out for thou" that creepy how does he know that? this is the first i have seen of him. trust i would now if i saw sun kiss brown hair. and i don't blame them to call his hair color sun kiss brown look like a goddess kissed his hair and blessed him with good looks. maybe he just moved here possible or i just don't pay much attention to my surrounding's. i going with idea 2 but i should say something but what i know. "so do you live around here or something?" i asked. he said " not really i visting some old firends" " i sorry i got to go my sister has a night job she'll know if i'm not there soon." i said and i really was sorry to go but i must get going or els face the sister on a rampage to kill right before work so it will be fast death. but i still got thing i need answers to.


	2. Chapter 2

after i left, my sister was at the door of the apartment

after i left, my sister was at the door of the apartment. she was so mad i thought i saw smoke coming out of her ears. yelled for 2 minutes straight. it was shorter than usual because she was already late for work. i made sure that peter was in bed. then i grab some blanket from the closet and went to bed.

the next morning i got up and realize that it was 9:00am great i miss 1st hour French. and it really was great to miss French oh how i hate that teacher miss la farge. if i leave soon i shouldn't miss English and how i won't want that, because zac is in my class right next to me. he is the sweets person i know as well as funny and he's been my best friend since grade school. yet he thinks of me a friend more then anything. oh well time for school so i got dressed in my favorite shirt that all black with sleeves with criss cross net design with a bite me and see what happens shirt with blue jeans, and can't forget my favorite reckless that zac got me 2 years ago it an onyx reckless with red and black ribbon. then i ran out of the house and ran 5 blocks towards the school.dang school is far i said to my self breathing hard. when i finally got to class zac was there with his breath taking smile. looking up to me like I'm the only one there. i sit down right next to him. "so i heard you miss french again" zac said. "well i over slept plus no point in waking up early for french" i said. he chuckled. mrs. rowlen the teacher came in for class.

by the end of the day i was so happy i could wear pink but i won't. what would people say i said to my self then chuckled at the idea. so i walk home to get ready zac to come over for a school project for art we have together at 8th hour. so i grab out all my art supplies color pencil and chalk as well as other things. i set them on the table in front of the couch. when the door bell rang. "I'm coming one monument" i shouted. i ran towards the door and open it. zac came in and said "where peter and Kathlin?" "peter is at his friend andy house and Kathlin is sleeping so we can't be to loud cause of her night job." "oh ck' he replied as he was sitting on the couch. "i forgot my art note book. be right back." i said and left to go find it not in my room. so i went walking back to the living room where zac was. he was holding some thing looking at it. then he notices i came back and said "your really good at pastels you know they look so live like." he said showing me what he was looking at. it was my drawing of the dark of what i see at night and don't see."well thanks: i said and taking it out of his hands and flip to any blank page. to get started drawn another person.

when we done with most of are drawing he said he had to go . it was 8:30 and he had to walk back home. so i said bye and he kissed me on the cheek and said bye on his way out. that night i had a smile on my face when i did my night walk back and forth from the willow tree to my house. but on my third time by the tree i see nate again. what is he doing here i wounder so i go by him and he looks up at me and says "sit down with me" I'm like okay sure why not it the middle of the night so what the heck right i thought to my self and sat down by the tree. he didn't say much to me but it felt like he was saying every.  
my phone rang and rang so i tock it out of my pocket and answered it. it was my worst fear my sister was awake and pissed. i said hello into the phone and i got a whole lot of screaming in my ear to get home or i'm dead. so i went with option 1 staying alive. so i started to leave and nate comes up beside me walking me home just watching me as he did so. he says in a low whisper "trust me your sister won't kill you. not if i got anything to do with it" i replied "then you don't know-" wear he go just a second ago he was beside me now he gone. now I'm going to go home where my sister lives who happens to be enraged lucky me.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a scary sight

It was a scary sight .i got home and my sister kathlin was crying on the couch mumbling how-w-w could he …… I thought ….and fired….same day. Then she stated hiccupping. I am not good at comforting when she cries cause then she get angry and yells at me blaming me. So I ran to my room and locked the door. I got out my sketched pad and stated to draw from memory of nate sitting at the base of the willow tree sitting there like he could sit there centuries and never get uncomfortable. When I finally finished kathlin was snoring in the next room. And then I put the pad in my bag. Then I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up and thought my head would explode. Dam I got the worst headache ever. I got out of bed apparently in the same clothes as yesterday. So I changed into my v-neck red shirt with an black over coat and black jeans. I walk towards the kitchen peter was sitting at the breakfast bar eating a chocolate pop-tart. He said "hi sis kathlin said she called in sick for us cause she didn't want to drive me and didn't feel like make you go either. So we get a 3 day weekend. yea." oh well I could care less for school. "Ok well I'm going to Jessica house." He replied "uh sis school doesn't get out till three and its 1:00 right now, so yeah" "fine whatever. Where's kathlin?" I ask even thou I don't really care I just need to pass the time. "she began her boyfriend not to leave her. Or something like that." With that I left the room. I thought well I'll go out for a walk. So I grab my jumbo black purse with purple lining and put my art pad with pastel.

I went to my willow tree still hoping that nate would be there but he was not. I was hoping he would be here. Oh well. So I set up my art set and as I'm stated to add some shadow to buildings. I'm startled by the voice of zac "Natalie that good. I surprised your not in advance art or something." "Hey, um .. I whatca doing here?" "well school got out and you weren't there so I went to your house and peter says you went out so I've been looking for you that all."

Aw that so sweet. "Oh, I had been home all day. Sis called in sick for me and peter she having mental break down. With her boyfriend breaking up losing her job being to late. And probably trying to take care of me and peter. Even thou I'm 15 and peter 13." I said stressing that the last couple of words. "hey can I ask some thing?" zac asked in a serious tone. So I'm like okay and he was telling me about this club him and some friends of his were going and wanted to know if I wanted to come along. My heart started pounding this is what I've been waiting for, but then he says "if you want you can bring a date with us causes I bring shelly." I think I was staring in disbelief because he says " um Natalie is that okay cause you seem paler right now." "No, no it okay I'll come" I chocked out, but he didn't notices.

* * *

**please review and if you have any idea what should happen next let me know and/or later in the stories.  
**

**thanx for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the review Giz13 it means a lot

**Thanks for the review ****Giz13**** it means a lot.**

**So here chapter 4 enjoy and plz review.**

On my way walking home all I could think is that scum bag, that scum bag. Shelly and zac, no way. Who could I bring to the club with me? Then it came to me. Nate. I could ask Nate that will teach zac. I pathetic I like him and he doesn't even know it. How 'bout that.

When I got home I ran up to my room to look for a dress. When I finally found a dress in my closet. It was a black and blue Minnie dress with fishnet stockings. My sister came in looking some what normal and said "WERE ARE YOU GOING?" I of course answered "out." In the most clam voice I could managed. Kathlin face getting red and looking quite scary mad and screamed "I don't think so." She was pissed. What's her problem, is that time of the mouth again. Dam my luck doesn't get better does it. "why not?" I yelled back. I make it worse and I know it dam it. "Cause I fricking said so!" kathlin yelled. I don't why to deal with this. I have to find Nate. "Just cause your life sucks. That does not mean you should make my life suck as well." I said walking out the door and not hearing her replied either.

It was getting late I thought while sitting on the ground by the willow tree. My life sucks. What els is new? I don't know how to contact Nate or even know when I'll see him. I look at the pretty sunset. It pretty when it goes down cause then the moon can go out and party. I said to my self laughing. So I decided to call zac on my cell phone. The phone was ring when some one tap my shoulder. I shrieked and my phone went flying 2 feet in front of me when I tried to hit some thing. Behind me I was pretty sure I heard chuckling.

Then I heard a sweet voice but with a hint of mystery say "you look beautiful tonight. What's the occasion?" I spun around and there was Nate. Just when I need him. The sun

Was now all the way down and the moon moving up the sky. Natelie phone was now saying "Hello. HELLO. Anybody there? NATELIE! Answer the dam phone or I'll-" before i was able to pick it off the ground. I said "Clam down. I just drop the phone that's all." "Well you know how Zane can get."

"Sadly yes I do. Even thou I whish sometimes I didn't."

"Zane said that he's bring candy with him because she knows people on the inside. Whatever that mean."

"Kay, zac I have to go."

"Ok, bye"

"Bye and see you there around 9:30ish."

"Kay" zac said hanging up afterwards. Then I put my phone in my purse then. Natelie walks over by Nate. Who is looking at her with raised eyebrows. Crap how am I going to ask him? "Nate?" I asked. "yes?" he replied. "I don't know how to ask this but, yeah. Do you want to go to the club with me and some friends of mine? If you don't want to it ok. I'll understand, I was just wondering cause I'm going and thought maybe you would want to come too." I said nervously fast. Dam it. Dam it. I shouldn't of ask he going to say no. I just know it.

**Thanks for reading. Plz review. More review the sooner chap. 5 is up.**


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to those of you who reviewed

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter.**

**Also later on in the storie their maybe some words that are not the best but not that bad. And of course some ugly threat in Natalie head. (lol) But enjoy.**

He smiled, and ran his hand threw his hair. "Sure, wear are we going?" I'm like looking at his hair because I don't think I could look him in the eyes when he said no. his hair is so shiny. Dam good looking hair. Then it hit me, he said yes. OMG. Is all I could think of. OMG. OMG. Oh wait I have to say some thing or I'm going to look stupid. "Were going to the sun kiss-" stupid, stupid me. "I mean the moon beam club." Why I say sun kiss? Oh yeah. That dam hair.

By the time we reacted the moon beam club it was 9:43pm. Dam were late. I went to the front of line towards the bigger one of the bouncer. "Hey Reggie!" I said. The bigger bouncer named Reggie turn around and saw Natalie. "Leah! Great to see ya." Reggie replied. "Same here, reg. tonight it me plus one guess"

"Oh, ok. How's Kay Kay?" Reggie ask. I could so tell he liked kathlin a lot. Then been friends I ever since I could remember. I could sum up my sister in one word "moody".

"She still upset about what's his name?" Reggie asked. "yup" I replied and walked inside with nate at my heels. Nate whispered "whose Leah?" I whisper fast back "Zane girl friend candy. Her father owns the club. So she gets what she wants and changes what she doesn't like. Apparently she didn't like the name Natalie so she changed it to Leah. Odd yes, but if I want to come here my name is Leah. Also please be nice I actually like this club. Also if she in hearing range call me Leah unless you want an earful then be kicked out and maybe I'll will be to cause I invited you as a guess."

When we finally reached Zac and Zane with dates. Zane and candy were sitting on the love seat talking animatedly. Zac was sitting on the other chair with shelly beside him, making out with him. All I could think is that fat pig head h-. My thoughts were cut short causes Zane said in a acid voice "Who is that?!" The way he said it sent chills down my back. I said in a clam voice I could mustered "this is nate, nate that is zane." By now zac notice that I'm here and shelly mouth is not the most important thing in the world. So he says "Leah" with a wink and goes on saying "what tock you so long? We though you skipped out on us. Cause we would waited for you." Stuff it pig. It was then that shelly realized that I was here. She turns her big bird like gray eyes at us and looks us up and down. She says to me "Leah, darling. Did I say you could bring a guess? No. I didn't, but I guess it alright cause he kind of cute." Drop dead. Then candy flips her dirty blonde puffy hair. At the same time shelly flips her bark brown puffy curly hair. I swear they could be sisters. So I pull Nate hand toward the lazy boy love seat, and of course like on-q zac and shelly attack each other faces till you only see puffy brown hair. "They seem pretty nice. There close friends?" Nate ask looking into my lily green eyes. I reply "yeah been friends for like eternity. Oh and sorry about zane he doesn't like any guy I hang out with. If you ask me I think he jealous." Nate chucked lightly to him self and replied "Who woun't be?" "An idiot." I said blushing. Even thou you probably can't tell cause my brown skin. " would you like to dance?" nate ask in my ear. I reply back "love to."

When I woke up t in the morning. I tried and tried and I couldn't remember. The last thing I remember was that I was dancing with nate for a long time, then we went to go sit down. Zane came up an gave me a club soda and after that I don't remember anything after that. Dam I going to have to kill, no, no. I am going to kick his ass first. That what I'll do. No, better I'll get Reggie to do it. He big and buff. Next time I see him his ass is grass. He better run for the hills if he values him self. Good thing Reggie doesn't like him.

**Thank you for reading and plz review. It very much appreciated. Once again sorry for rambling at the end. Review help for next chapter sooner. Idea are appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the reviews review all way make the day brighter of an writer/author

**Thanks for all the reviews review all way make the day brighter of an writer/author.**

As I was babbling in my head what to murder Zane with and when to do so. Kathlin came bursting in crying her head off. Whinnying "I'm such a bad sister…mom….never…why she die on us…where were you last night? I don't care…your safe…You could have DIED…don't do that ever again." Dang she a cry baby and out of her mind1 "ok, ok clam down already." I said impatiently. "I know, I know I'm a pain in the butt, but life right now really sucks." Then kathlin phone rang to Barbie girl and kathlin scream "it's MARK" then ran off to her room giggling. What was that? So then I got up and changed into something less itchy like my white-t and black shorts. I went out to the kitchen area to find peter. I said "peter what is wrong with our sister? Is she related to us because this is getting stupid." Peter looks up and says "well yea she is but you could always disown her. I don't mind." I say back "well she probably cry and bawl her eyes out, and of course be pissed off. But that might just push her self over the edge and will do something really stupid like kill her self. Then who's going to pay wear we live?"

"I was just saying."

"what ever." I said and went to the cough and grabbed a throw pillow and smother my scream. My brother just rolled his eyes at me.

Since it was Saturday there was lots to do. But what to do, I do not know. I'll call Jessica, I miss her. I haven't called her since Monday. She must be mad. So I walk to my room towards the wall by my dark blue bed sheets on my bed wear my phone was plugged in. Odd its not there. So I went to my purse to see if it's in there, causes yesterday I brought it with me. So I went to the lump of clothes on the floor digging to find my purse. I founded my purse but no phone. I yelled "peter have you seen my phone?!" Peter yells back "no, I didn't take your stupid phone." What ever I mumbled. I walked to the kitchen to get the home phone. I tock the phone and sat down at the breakfast bar chair. I dial the number by memory it's so easy to remember. 700-1921 was the number it beeped each time I pressed the buttons. Jessica picked up on the third ring and said "hello?"

"Hi, jess it me Natalie."

"What do you want?" Jessica said with an attitude.

"I'm sorry jess. I know I should of call-"

"Called? I not mad about that, I know that school is a demanding piece of bird crap."

"Then why are you mad?"

"well firstly you didn't call, but I'm not that mad about that. Secondly you didn't come to French class all week I had to work with jack and well we all know he is a pain and the most dorkish every."

"I'm sorry that the worst thing I could do. I'm so so so sorry!" I said dramatic and sarcastically.

"Hey! I'm serious here." Jessica half yelled in my ear.

"Okay, okay."

"I'm saying that the worst thing of all was you didn't invite/tell me about the club. I heard zane got into a fight with some new person at the club for no apparent reason. I missed the best fight of the whole year." Said jess in one breath.

"Well, you probable know more then I do. I can't even remember the last part of last night." I said irritated.

"Really? How can you lie not remember? It was like the **biggest **fight of the year. I heard that they didn't even get kicked out either and there was chair breaking and throwing." Said Jessica rambling on and on. She such a gossip. Oh well she my friend.

"Well of course zane didn't get kicked out. He's dating candy and her father owns the club. She won't want her boy friend like kicked out. She not that stupid." I said. Then Jessica and I said at the same time said "Candy gets what candy wants."

"Well, should I come over or are you still pissed?" I said bluntly. She replied with "I'm still mad, but I want details about the club last night."

"Fine, I'll be there in 20 muntes."

"but you live five blocks from me."

"I'm tried and that equals slow. I want to take a shower cause I need to wake up and get my stuff."

"Kay, bye."

"bye"

By the time I got done" showering, eating; lucky charms, pack some stuff to go over with and having to deal with sister being super cheerful. Which is creep, almost as creep as when she on a crazy rampage or if she's pissed. I went walking on my way and I saw or I thought I saw Nate. What's he doing there by that old house? That house is creep with it comb webs and old gargoyles statues, but I think it has charter. So when I shift my bag on my shoulders and look wear I thought I saw nate. He was gone or was it my imagination? So I see something there on the ground so I go by it. It was a black rose by the spot wear I thought Nate was. With a small note attached with a white ribbon. I opened the not up and it said:

Some of the most beautiful things are dark,

But are good at heart.

Light may look good

But may do no good.

Keep that in mind.

Before you lose your mind

With dark and light.

Secrets may be revealed.

My first thought was??

**Thanks for reading. Sorry I kind of wrote too much but oh well. And the end that's a poem and it called light and dark and I did write it my self. To see the light and dark version and not this story version look at my account to see it. Pleases review. I'm already writing chap. 7 so it should be up before long. **


	7. Chapter 7

When I got to Jessica's house I was puzzled. Was Nate really by that gargoyle? Was that his note? What does the note even mean? Jessica opens the door when I reached it. Her brown curly hair was up in a pony tail so now you can see her bright big brown eyes looking at me slightly mad but more eager to hear what happen. "hey" I say finally "what's wrong?" she asked "nothing, nothing" "there is to something wrong, you never ever wear pink and here you are now wearing pink shorts, never thought I'll see the day you wore pink.' "What! Great, now I'm color blind and I have amnesia. Can I have a none pink pair of pants?' I asked. "No, I'm still piss about yesterday so you can suffer." "Fine be that way, my life suck as it is. What's with one more thing to make it worse?" So we go in and on to the couch. I get my black sharpie out and start coloring my shorts.

By the time I finished coloring my shorts, it was black with small pink dots and all pink in the back, because I can't reach and Jessica won't help. She just laughed. While I did this I told Jessica about last night at the club, she was like no way, what? When I started to get to the part about the note I had a feeling that I shouldn't say anything. Then Jessica baby brother started to cry. So she got up and said "I coming Ben." So I went to the kitchen and sat down at the table. Five minutes later Jessica yelled "Natalie get the baby wipes." "Kay jess" I said. So I got up and went to the bathroom to the bottom left shelf. I grabbed them and went back to the back room to the nursery. I gave them to her, but then her brother started peeing on my new Jim and Berry shoes. So naturally I shrieked "what the…" so Jessica was saying "Clam down Natalie, your starting to sound like your sister." "I going to go dig my own fricken grave at this point." I shouted making Ben cry. "There no need to over react, Natalie just clam down." Jessica kept saying. I yell "Over reacting, over reacting is where I go and kill myself, which comes after my grave. So don't tell me what to do!" Then I stormed out with out another word. On my way out I grabbed Jessica's black trench coat think people won't be able to see be shorts and grabbed my bag. I thought to myself I'll give it back to her when I feel like it and I not wearing what I am wearing right now. So since I said I was going to dig my own grave, why not visit the amber cemetery.

When I got there I went by rows after rows to look for them. Few minutes later on the edge of the row I found them. It was grey from the look of the back side. When I came in front of the grave I read the description like always. It read:

Marlyn and Dave

Best whishes to you for what lies beyond.

For the kindest people most people would

Ever know or whish to know.

The same memory comes to mind like it was yesterday that it happen. Actually it was exactly 2 years from yesterday.

It was in 8th grade. I was in third hour, U.S. history going over the revolutionary pact it. Mrs. Henders gave us. When the teacher phone rang and she answered it and saying for all us to be quiet. When she got off the phone she said "Natalie go down to the office now, you're not in trouble." So I tock my best friend Becky at the time as a human pass. So we went to the office talking about every thing form shoes to boys. When we got to the office the principle and the school counselor were there. They told Becky wait and told me to come into the office. So I did not realizing that my life would slowly fall piece by piece. They told me my parents were in a car crash into a bridge, instant death. They thought I was really strong not to cry or yell there and then. The truth was though if I said one thing I knew that I would start sobbing and yelling to the heavens why. It felt like my lovely comfortable pink world has gone to black. The day of the funeral was worse though, much worse. The realization of never seeing them again hit me like a thunder bolt; on a perfect summer day turn into a stormy day. I wore all black for the first time. It not like I never wore some, but it usually was to the bare minim. My sister she looked bad if anything. She acted like the world was ending and she had no lip gloss in sight. Yup I say lip gloss, she if a freak about her lip gloss. She will bite your head off if you hid it on her. Trust me, near death experience. Right before her big date with Kevin. I whish life could be as easy as it seems. I wish I could go home and there my mom would be at the table in her nurse scrubs. Just coming from work and she would say she loved me and would hug me. I whish, for too many things though. Mostly for the impossible to happen or be real. That day left a scar so deep that even god could not heal. I loved my parents, my friends, and my old _life. _Since then I have always wore some type of black, as a reminder that nothing will ever be the same as it once was. Many times I almost saw my parents. I needed an escape and I thought maybe just maybe…but thankfully I have Jessica to say thanks to.

Even though I knew I was crying, it still surprise me when I felt my cheeks wet. I grabbed three roses from my bag, one black, one pink, and one red. Black for now, pink for what once was and red for what will be. I put them on my parent's grave. When I heard some thing. I'm thinking it just my imagination so I let it go for now.


End file.
